Bad Things
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Feelings are messy and complicated. One unexpected appearance at a wedding and a not so thought out decision leads to some long suppressed feelings being brought to the surface. (Part 2 of a series following "Love on the Brain".)


_Another one very loosely based on another song. This time it's Bad Things by Mr. MGK and Carmila Cabello. I probably should've turned this into a story, but the ideas aren't coming to me that way. This has officially turned into a series in my "Blue" universe, but is unrelated to Made To Last; This one, and all the ones coming after this, follow Love on the Brain._

 _I think Mr. Corbin is most loyal muse so far. I can't get enough of the lone wolf._ _That being said, there's more to come. As always, huge chunks in italics are a flashback._

 _Let's jump in, shall we?_

 **Bad Things**

He was officially on his honeymoon in Aruba with his new bride. After freezing on the alter when he saw his ex, he'd recovered enough to continue on with the ceremony. Albeit, he was shook up about seeing her again after so long. It had his mind racing and his heart beating out of his chest. His bride noticed his "off" behavior, but he couldn't help wondering that if he was feeling all of this just by seeing his ex, was getting married to this other woman a terrible mistake?

He was far off in his thoughts laying in bed after the mediocre sex he'd had with his new wife. Had it always been like that? Always vanilla? Almost always missionary? Almost always gentle? Sure, sex was sex, but his wife couldn't scratch the itch he had sometimes.

Not like **_she_** could.

* * *

 _"That was nice." The low feminine rasp of her reverberated though him as she nipped his ear lobe._

 _He slid his eyes over to her as they waited hand in hand for valet to bring his Ferrari around._ _She was wearing white for a change; a dress so tight he was sure she wasn't wearing any panties under._

 _The dinner had aired on the more professional side, but her hand would occasionally brush across his crotch. A sure indication of what she'd rather be doing than sitting in that restaurant._

 _"It was. You're gonna pay for those little stunts you pulled tonight."_

 _She smirked then ran the tip of her tongue along the corner of her top lip as she looked up at him, "Am I?" She turned him slightly, pulling his suit jacket._

 _"Where's my fucking car?" He grumbled as he draped his arms over her shoulders._

 _He wasted no time when they got inside her apartment. She had just barely put her keys and clutch down before he was on her. His aggression was instant turn on for her; Him grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against her front door. She sighed, eyes half lidded before he roughly kissed her while his other hand was wasting no time hiking her dress up and over her hips._

 _"I should've known you weren't wearing any panties." He spoke as he rubbed at her._

 _As she moaned, he stopped._

 _He backed away from her, staring at her still standing against the door. Her hair not in braids, but a long bob that brushed her shoulders when straightened, was mussed. Her face he was flushed, her lipstick hadn't budged, but he was sure planning on changing on that, her dress bunched around her hips,and her heels still on feet. Not nearly debauched enough for his liking, but he knew stopping would piss her off and that's exactly what he wanted._

 _She stood there staring at him. He had a small self satisfied grin on his face._

 _"Is that all you've got?"_

 _He cocked his head slightly as he took his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt._

 _"Strip, because I really don't want to rip your pretty white dress."_

* * *

He had started stroking himself to the thoughts of his ex when his reverie was broken by the voice of his wife, Alessia.

"What are you doing? We just got done. You need to go shower so we can go to lunch. Make it a cold shower."

 _ **What the fuck was he doing?**_

* * *

The rest of their honeymoon was kind of a haze. He was there but his mind wasn't. He thought being with Alessia was what he wanted. Alessia was safe. She had a good head on her shoulders and a good heart. She had a career and plans for her future. They had enough fun that they weren't bored of each other and she was very understanding of his work. Alessia didn't have a line of guys willing to take the ass beating of a lifetime from him for trying to talk to her. Those men were few and far between. Alessia was steady. Alessia was stable. She wasn't the emotional time bomb like his ex.

His ex was the cool girl. Her own sense of self, her own style, her own path and a loner in her own her right. The woman that got looks no matter where she went or what she wore. She was jealous and temperamental, but it made him feel prideful. She was disarming, funny, smart and charming.

And she loved him until the very end. Even as he broke her heart. It had been over two years and he still couldn't forget the look on her face.

He missed her. Seeing her at his wedding temporarily made the world stop. Never did he think seeing her again would make him feel like something inside him was breaking.

"I'm so glad to be home." Alessia spoke as she dropped her bags. "You wanna fool around?"

He wasn't in the mood. _She_ had never asked him that. _She_ somehow either knew he already was or could get him in the mood.

He shook his head, "I was thinking I could catch up on some sleep. I've gotta get back on the road in a few days."

She pouted, but recovered quickly, "Cuddling sounds good too."

He internally rolled his eyes. He was a newlywed. He should've been happy. Ecstatic even to be spending quality time with his new bride, but all he wanted was to get away.

* * *

"Did you know she was going to be at the wedding?"

Corey nodded his head and shrugged.

"Thanks for the head's up."

"She called me to get me to talk her out of it. And I tried. I told her not to show up."

Baron glared at him.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I swear. I told her not to come."

"Why'd you do that?"

Corey paused, drinking from his beer, "Because I knew that if she did, you'd question everything you were doing with Alessia."

"What?" He turned to fully look at his best friend.

"Look, you don't marry someone like you did unless she's pregnant or you're trying to force yourself to move on."

"Or because you love them." Baron interjected.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?" Baron was confused.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. Why is there even an option? Your answer should've been, "Hell yes, I love Alessia. That's the woman I married," but you're still hung up on Blue."

"Seeing her fucked me up, man. She's all I can think about when I need to be thinking about Alessia and our future."

"So, think about Alessia."

"I've been trying. Everything she does I compare it to Blue. Even the smallest things like how she holds my hand. She doesn't like when I touch her in public, but wants to be all over me in private."

Corey chuckled, "A newlywed that needs counseling already."

"It's not funny. I'm really feeling like I made a huge mistake." He looked down at his hands and his wedding band as he rolled his bottle of beer between his large hands.

"Okay, so getting married was a mistake. Say you get it annulled, what happens then? You think Blue is gonna take you back?"

He stopped rolling the bottle between his hands, "I've been thinking about that too." He shook his head, but kept his eyes downcast, "I cheated on her."

Corey rolled his eyes. He knew all about it. He had to hear about it from the both of them. Then Blue fell off the radar saying that Tom was his best friend and she wasn't going to be a strain on that relationship.

"I mean, how do you recover from a fuck up like that?"

Corey shrugged, "Have you tried apologizing?"

Baron chuckled warily, "No. It was pretty much over when I told her the truth about Alessia."

There was a long silence between the two friends.

"I deserve this." Baron finally spoke. "I fucking deserve this. This is karma, it has to be. I'm still in love with her. And instead of trying to fix what was broken... Fuck. I'm an idiot." He stood up abruptly, "Beers are on me." He dropped a fifty on the table and walked away.

Corey shook his head as he finished his beer, pocketed the fifty as the beers were on the house. As he made his way to the front of the bar, he heard the familiar rumble and revving of his friend's motorcycle.

He said a silent prayer as he grabbed his phone to send him a text: I've got your fifty bucks. Good luck.

* * *

He sped off in the direction of her apartment complex. He had no idea if she even still lived there. A lot could change in two years. He rode around until he was at her unit and was glad to see her green Camry in its spot.

He'd parked his bike in a spot near her car. He could see that the only light on was in her bedroom and that made him hopeful.

He took the steps two at a time.

He had no idea what he was going to say as he knocked on her door instead of using the doorbell.

No response.

He checked his watch then knocked again. It's wasn't that late. Then he heard footsteps and the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered as she folded her arms.

He was silent, drinking her in. She had shaved the sides and back of head, but the top was in braids and twisted into a messy bun on top of her head. Her face was free of makeup and she was wearing her glasses. She was wearing one of the Slipknot shirts she had gotten him that she must've snagged to keep for herself and some really short black cotton shorts.

"Tom." Her voice snapping him out of his brief stupor.

He locked eyes with her before he pulled her in. His lips crashed into hers. He walked them back inside of her apartment, leaving the door open. She instantly melted into him, nails raking at his back though his white t-shirt. His hands dropped to lift her by the back of her thighs, just under her ass when she pulled away.

"No, stop. Put me down."

"What?" He asked slightly confused and breathless.

"You can't be here." She put her hands on her head as if to hold her hair back.

"But I am."

"You need to go."

"Why?"

"Tommy, please. You need to go."

"Babe, what's going on out there?" She closed her eyes, moving her hand to her forehead.

He looked down at her. His heart dropped, "I, uh..." He was getting choked up. He should've known she wouldn't have been single for long. He cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have shown up unannounced. I'm sorry." He got it in one breath before turning and leaving her standing there alone once again.

She stood there silently, as she briefly closed her eyes.

 _'What the hell just happened?'_

"You alright?"

She took a deep shaky breath before turning around, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come finish watching this movie with me."

She walked back towards her bedroom, but not before she cast one last glance over her shoulder at her front door.

* * *

 _Leave a review, please. There's more to come. Stay tuned..._


End file.
